


All of My Favorite Things

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [45]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Parents aren't supposed to have favorites, and Pidge will deny that she does.





	All of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Your oldest brother is a military genies. Your little sister has cured three types of cancer. The twins are working on a new method of locating new planets fit for teraforming. And you... you are mom's favorite.

        Pidge will deny it venhenemetly. “A mother doesn’t have favorites,” she’d tell them all. “Nor does a father.”

        It wasn’t to say that any of them went unloved, but… Well…

        Charlie was the best fighter pilot the Galaxy Garrison had seen since Keith and Shiro. Lillius had cured several types of cancer- and that was  _ before  _ she’d graduated from medical school. Chloe and Cienna had worked for several years to terraform a new, unused planet for human settlement. The result had boosted Earth’s intergalactic trade with other species.

        Compared to them, well… at times Kaz felt a little…  _ lackluster _ . 

        Of course, the two mothers, four fathers, twelve sisters, and eleven brothers (not to mention the large extended family that came along with it) all told him that he was fine, but  _ still _ . 

        He’d been born without an  _ arm _ , for Heaven’s sake! True, he’d ended up deciding to get the metal one, but it was glaringly obvious that it wasn’t the real thing.

        At seventeen, Pidge gestured Kaz into the kitchen, shooing Nico out as she did so. “It’ll turn out fine,” Pidge told Nico with an eye roll while patting his shoulders. “At least you’ve only got a couple states to worry about instead of a whole galaxy.”

        Nico whined from the back of his throat, but waved at Kaz before running up to his room, leaving Kaz and Pidge alone.

        They sat across from each other at the bar, a plate of Hunk’s chocolate chip cookies between them. Kaz grabbed a cookie and quietly munched on it while Pidge stared at him. He looked down at the plate before looking up to his mother. 

        She was smiling at him, crinkles around her eyes. Sometimes he forgot that she aged too- she’d always had the same energy and drive, no matter what time in his life he looked back on. Pidge tapped her fingers on her cheek before sitting up straight and stretching. 

        “Did I ever tell you about how the others and I ended up together?” she asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

        Kaz thought about it, but he couldn’t really bring up the tale to his memory. He shook his head and Pidge’s smile grew wider. 

        “Do you remember Cinveon?” 

        Kaz nodded once more. He remembered the place. It’d been an adventure to go explore it on his tenth birthday. He hadn’t been allowed to try any of the fruit, though. He remembered that clearly, how Pidge had told everyone explicitly that  _ they were not allowed to eat the fruit _ . 

        “I was closer to Nico or the triplet’s age the first time I went,” Pidge went on to explain. “Part of the Voltron Coalition. As a gift to us Paladins, we were given a basket full of fruit. Most of it was full of the fruit that the Cinveons used to feel emotions like we do. However, there was also fruit that bore a special ability. The  _ sorta _ , with the ability to show whomever ate it the future.”

        They locked eyes and Pidge began to explain about the futures she’d seen. Many of the details were blurry from the passage of time, but Pidge told the story well enough that Kazuki could see everything as clearly as if he’d been there with her.

        Pidge put special emphasis on the lifetime where she first met Kaz. Her eyes softened, smile soft but bright. 

        “I was alone for much of the time I experienced that lifetime,” she said. “But you- you were there. So sweet and kind and  _ wonderful _ . In any other lifetime, it seemed to push me more towards the others, and less the children. At that time, you were the one I knew best.

        “I love each and every single one of you, you’re all so beautiful and perfect. But, Kaz, I’ve watched you struggle the most and come out many times stronger.”

        Pidge squeezed his hand before walking around the counter to press a kiss to his forehead. She squeezed his shoulder before leaving him there. 

        Kaz leaned on the counter, finishing his cookie while grinning shyly. 

        “Thanks, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone seemed to love Kaz so much. And I love Nico too. So Pidge probably has, like, two favorites.


End file.
